Matt Wiman
| birth_place = Denver, Colorado | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 4 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Matthew Charles Wiman (born September 19, 1983 in Denver, CO) is an American mixed martial arts fighter, fighting out of Tulsa, Oklahoma. Wiman currently competes in the Lightweight division of the Ultimate Fighting Championship, and is a team member and coach of Tulsa Top Team. He has a mixed martial arts record of 11-5, and to date, has only been finished by Spencer Fisher. Mixed martial arts career Wiman's initiation into professional fighting came on August 14, 2004. He became the Extreme Fighting League Middleweight champion by defeating Joseph Garza and Greg Bossler each by unanimous decision before defeating his third opponent of the night, Venn Johns, by triangle choke. Wiman's nickname "Handsome" was given to him by his friends when they overheard his mother call him a handsome pup. His first title defense came on November 13, 2004, when he defeated David Franks by armbar in 42 seconds of the first round. He defended the title again on February 5, 2005, knocking D.J. Randall unconscious in 20 seconds of the first round. Wiman first gained national attention at FFC 15-Fiesta Las Vegas on September 15, 2005 against UFC star Roger Huerta.The fight was a back and forth candidate for fight of the year, with both fighters close to ending the fight on several occasions. Wiman lost a controversial decision. Next, Thomas Grissom challenged Wiman for the Extreme Title at Battle at the Brady 2 in Tulsa on November 12, 2005. Matt won by referee stoppage in the 1st round due to multiple cuts sustained by Grissom. His next fight was at MFC-Boardwalk Blitz on March 14, 2006 in Atlantic City, New Jersey against UFC veteran Nick Agallar, where Matt was defeated by decision. Ultimate Fighting Championships He agreed to make his UFC debut on two weeks notice at UFC 60 against Spencer Fisher at the Staples Center, Los Angeles on May 27, 2006. After getting a takedown and taking the back of Fisher, he nearly finished a guillotine choke and ended up mounting his opponent. Fisher eventually regained top position and opened a cut on Wiman's head. The second round saw a few brief exchanges on the feet before Fisher delivered a flying knee, forcing a referee stoppage at 1:43 of the second round. The Ultimate Fighter Wiman was a contestant on The Ultimate Fighter 5 show, featuring Lightweights. He fought on B.J. Penn's team. His preliminary fight was against Marlon Sims. Wiman landed a devastating overhand right in the opening seconds of the fight, climbed on the back of Sims and choked him unconscious. Wiman was defeated by eventual finalist Manvel Gamburyan of Team Pulver in the quarterfinals by decision. Gambaryan and Wiman exchanged takedowns, but Gamburyan was on top most of the fight and got the victory, despite Dana White's thoughts that "Handsome" could make it to the finals of the show. Wiman fought Brian Geraghty on June 23, 2007 on the Finale of The Ultimate Fighter 5. He took his opponent down early and worked a ground and pound attack. Wiman landed strikes in Geraghty's guard and passed to full mount, where he unloaded punches to the head, causing referee Yves Lavigne to stop the fight due to strikes on the ground at 2:09 of round 1. UFC (Post The Ultimate Fighter) Wiman's next fight was against Japanese Judoka fighter Michihiro Omigawa at UFC 76. Wiman controlled the fight with takedowns and ground control, and won a unanimous decision victory. His next fight was against Justin Buchholz at UFC Fight Night 12 on January 23, 2008. Wiman scored a takedown in the opening moments of the fight and worked quickly to the mount position. He landed an elbow below the right eye of Buchholz causing a cut. The UFC newcomer turned over to avoid further strikes to the face and Wiman secured the back position. After a brief struggle to secure the rear naked choke, Wiman forced Buchholz to submit at 2:58 of the first round, giving him his third straight victory in the UFC. Wiman's next fight was against Lightweight contender Thiago Tavares at UFC 85. After an impressive grappling exchange in round one, he eventually beat Tavares by knockout from a right hook in the second round http://www.ufc.com/index.cfm?fa=eventDetail.fightCard&eid=1109, with former Light Heavyweight Champion Chuck Liddell in his corner. At UFC: Fight for the Troops he struggled with a physically more dominant opponent in Jim Miller, and lost via unanimous decision. On April 18, 2009, Wiman faced Canadian Sam Stout at UFC 97 in Montreal, Quebec. It was a closely constested fight, Wiman seemed hurt from a flush liver shot late in round two, but rallied and controlled Stout for the final round. Most mixed martial arts fans were very upset with the judges decision. He lost via unanimous decision (29-28, 29-28, 29-28). He was scheduled to fight Rafael dos Anjos on September 19, 2009 at UFC 103, but was forced to withdraw because of a knee injury. He was replaced by Rob Emerson. On December 12, 2009, Wiman defeated Shane Nelson via unanimous decision at UFC 107. Personal life Matt and his fiancée Courtney were married on June 14, 2008. Mixed martial arts record References External links * * Matt Wiman's official website * Tulsa Top Team's official website * Official UFC website * The Ultimate Fighter 5 bio Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:1983 births ja:マット・ワイマン